


Fealty

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Kings & Queens, Lionheart Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Prince G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: “You fought well. ‘Tis a boon to have a knight skilled as you.”





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXIVWrite 2019!
> 
> Day 17 | Obeisance
> 
> Tumblr post here: https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/post/187803125464/ffxivwrite-2019-prompt-17-fealty

With their heart beating in time with the echoes of ceremonial war drums, a supplicant kneels before the third prince of the Allagan empire. They pant for breath, sweaty and far less than presentable, but he smiles at them nonetheless. “You fought well. ‘Tis a boon to have a knight skilled as you.”

They are but a suppliant at the foot of his throne until the ceremony commences in full. Hailed by a shower of gold flakes and aether, the prince climbs the steps past his childhood throne to that of kinghood. 

“As proclaimed by the prophets of Allag, our chosen king ascends! Rise, that you may receive of his blessing!”

They do, carefully and with a bit too much strain on one leg, and he accepts their sword when it is offered, granting them his token of esteem. They bow to each other and stand side by side. Quiet, austere, and mildly anxious. If the prince-cum-king is daunted by the celebration of his rule, he does not show it from beneath the hood of his regalia. He does speak to them, though. “Your name, knight mine, if you would be so kind?”

“I do believe you will find it in your memory,” they reply, “as we once were knight and king in old coats and haystacks. ‘Tis an honor to serve you, my king, though I will miss calling you as I once did.”

“There is naught to stop you,” he responds. “Though, if you truly are my childhood lionheart, I would ask you remove that which obscures your face from mine eyes.”

They fumble for the clasp of their mask, hands knocking into the hilt of their claymore in the process. Once it is undone, they all but peek out of the side, face a familiarly unfamiliar sight after years at travel. “Pray, do not believe me so glamorous as I once was,” they entreat. “A decade of adventure has not been near kind enough to make me so stunning as you.”

They remove their mask and smile. With scar tissue bisecting one lip and spidering out from a ball of lightning to the temple, their face is not quite as the king expected. “You are less symmetrical than I remember, old friend, but it is not a bad way to be. Would that I could hear the tales that brought you back to me.”

“We have a life vow,” they laugh, “from when we were babes to now. I will tell my stories to you as a younger me would have, complete with familiarity and uncouth imagery. That comes after the banquet, though, Raha. We could lay together in your chambers long into the night.”

G’raha Tia, third prince of the Allagan Empire and first steward to the Crystal Tower, flushes redder than his hair. “That sounds… good. Yes.”

“It is good to see you again, my king.”

“And I you, my lionheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> xiv tunglr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
main | https://kiriami-sama.tumblr.com/  
main | https://twitter.com/flamingacekiri


End file.
